


Secret Missions

by PredatoryFlamingo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PredatoryFlamingo/pseuds/PredatoryFlamingo
Summary: Tony wants to find out where Stephen disappears to every Saturday. Instead of telling him, Stephen decides to let Tony in on his secret.
Kudos: 3





	Secret Missions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short outline of a story idea that's been on my mind for a while now. When I find the time, I'm gonna write this into a real story :)

Since the tremor in his hands is so bad and he doesn’t have an electric razor at home, he can’t really shave or cut his nails. Christine used to do it for a while but when he drove her away, he needed to find an alternative. So he went to a salon around the corner that did hair and nails and ever since then, has been going there every Saturday. His weekly appointments lead to all of the hairdressers and nail technicians getting to know him pretty well. It happens the other way around, too!

So when the Avengers, especially Tony notice his weekly absences and how he seems to…glow after his regular secret excursions, they become curious. Tony finally is the one to muster up the courage to ask him if he has some super secret mission, fighting against some otherdimensional monster or something like that – in private, of course. Stephen laughs for a whole minute until he can catch himself and his breath again. Then he refuses to answer Tony directly, instead inviting him to come along with him next Saturday. Tony agrees.

The closer it gets to Saturday, the more excited and giddy Tony grows. Is he about to enter a different dimension? Fight some alien monster? See the wonders of another world? But when Stephen sling-rings into Tony’s office on Saturday morning he reassures him that the Iron Man suit really won’t be necessary. A bit disappointed but still curious, Tony follows him through a portal and steps out in front of a…hair salon?

To say his expression is confused would be an understatement. Stephen ushers him inside, though. As soon as they enter, it becomes obvious to Tony that Stephen really is a regular here. Stephen starts greeting all of the people working in the salon and some of the other customers. He asks about one woman’s mother and her broken hip, about another’s back pain and congratulates a man on the birth of his first child. They talk jovially for a while, joking and laughing together. Tony feels like he’s watching a theatre play. What. Was. Happening.

Stephen goes on to introduce Tony to everyone as his friend from work and surprisingly, no one in the salon gives the slightest indication that they recognise him as the billionaire Tony Stark. Although Stephen has only mentioned his first name, the woman approaching him with a chair cloth in one hand and scissors in the other addresses him as Mr. Stark, so they _do_ know how he is. They just don’t let it show and he appreciates that greatly. It’s…kind of nice, for once, to feel normal and anonymous.

So Stephen and Tony get a haircut. Together. And that’s not even all of it. Afterwards they’re getting their nails done, too. Tony feels like they’re two school girls getting mani-pedi on girls night out. But that part is actually quite nice, too, they even get a little foot and hand massage. It takes him a little effort to admit that to himself. Although, why shouldn’t men be enjoying this kind of treatment? He had a very stressful life himself, so getting pampered for an hour was not the worst thing to be doing on the weekend.

When they’re all done and standing outside the salon again, Tony tells Stephen that he thinks it’s a pretty weird thing to keep secret, since it’s nothing bad or shameful and how he expected something completely different. Stephen doesn’t answer, just holds up his hands to Tony. Tony looks at them in confusion until he realises with a jolt of guilt, that – _of course_ – the tremor in Stephens hands would prevent him from cutting his nails and maybe even shaving. He closes his eyes for a second, feeling a pit open up in his stomach as he watches the trembling of Stephens scarred fingers. Tony wonders, then, if Stephen is in pain a lot.

But when he opens his mouth to say something, Stephen just smiles – can Tony sense a little sadness in that smile? – and pulls the sling ring from his pocket, opening up a portal to bring Tony back to his office. When Tony thanks Stephen for trusting him with his secret he also tells him that it will stay between the two of them, if he wants. Stephen thinks on that for a moment, before deciding that Tony’s right, it’s not a shameful thing so why keep it secret any longer? Tony pulls Stephen into a quick but tight hug before letting him go again. Stephen stiffens for a second but then gently returns the hug.

“You’re welcome to join me any Saturday.” And with a smirk on his face he gives Tony a wink before disappearing into another portal.

Tony thinks he’s gonna free up at least one Saturday a month to accompany Stephen to his no longer secret place. He goes back to work smiling and with stunningly well-groomed nails and hair.


End file.
